The Rhythm of Fire
by MadHatter66
Summary: If Naruto had one last trick when he was fighting Haku? Now up for Adoption.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Naruto

Note: this takes place right in the middle of Naruto fighting Haku, right after Sasuke "Dies"

_"What can I do?" _ Naruto thinks to himself as he avoids needles left and right.

_"My clones don't work, and I don't' have any other __Jutsu__ in my arsenal…..except those few, but I can't show them now" _he thinks, going through his options, seeing only one

_"No better time to show my ace in the hole" _Naruto thinks as he jumps over a giant barrage of needles. He does a front flip and lands in a crouched position. His hands brush against his ankles and bar shaped seals with the kanji for "Guts" appears on his ankles.

---Haku's POV------

She stopped his assault on Naruto when he saw the seals appear. Her eyes widened when she saw the "Guts" symbol.

_"Weight seals!" _she thought as made more needles out of ice and launched them at Naruto

---Normal POV-------

_"There__, I can move now"_ he thinks, then he sees the Mist ninja attack again

"Follow the rhythm.." he says to himself as he places his hands on the ground in front of him.

_"…..There!"_ he yells in his head as the needles come close. He goes from a crouching to a handstand. He uses his left hand and spins on his right palm. Naruto started kicking away the needles, breaking most of them. The Mist ninja didn't stop the assault and nether did Naruto.

-----Haku's POV------

_"When did he get like this?" _she thinks as she continues to throw needles, but everyone she throws just gets deflected and broken.

_"Is this __Capoeira__No, it's to wild" _ she stops her attack, panting inside the mirror

_"If I don't get him soon, I'll collapse from chakra exhaustion" _

---Normal POV----

When the assault stopped, Naruto stopped spinning. He stood back up and looked at the mirrors, looking for the real one.

_"Where is the real one…..Got __Ya__!"_ he thinks as he sees one image was panting while the others weren't. Naruto bent his knees and launched himself at the mirror. Haku's eyes widen behind the mask, surprised that he found her.

"I GOT YA, HEAVY BASE!" he yells as he brings his right leg up and does a straight kick to the mirror, but nothing happens.

"You need to hit harder to bre…." She stops when she sees the mirror start to crack

"H-How did you..?"

"Says hello to my Tai-jutsu style, Rhythm of Fire!" he yells as he pushes on the mirror, shattering it. Haku jumps out of the fragments and jumps into another mirror. Naruto lands and looks into the mirror that she landed in.

"You'll run out of mirrors soon" Naruto says, crouching slightly

"Not really" Haku says as the mirror that was destroyed, reformed it's self. Naruto just looked at it, then back at Haku, and he starts to smile.

"Great, now I can show you why it's called Rhythm of FIRE! " he yells the last part as smoke starts to come of his legs. The smoke go heavier and darker, Naruto decided it was time for some intimidation.

"This is the basis of my style, the rhythm of the world's music, and the fury of fire!" he yells the last part and hit feet and legs go up in flames. He brings his arm up, his hands in fists, above his head, using his arms as guards. He brings his right leg up, like before, and stares Haku down, even thou she's above him.

"HIGH BASE!" He yells as his body is launched of the ground as high speeds, which surprises her because he only using one leg.

_"Got….To…….Move!"_ she yells in her head as she jumps to another mirror. Naruto crashes into the mirror, destroying it. He quickly grabs the bottom of another mirror and follows Haku.

"LONG BASE!" he yells as he swings forward and shatters the mirror before Haku could reach it.

_"Damn, I can't change direction now!"_ she braces herself as she flies out of the mirror dome and lands on the ground outside it. She hits hard and rolls to a stop. She stands up and was about to jump back in, but it was too late.

"WILD BASE!" she hears from the dome and mirrors start shattering left and right, until they were all gone. Through the rain of falling ice shards, she could see Naruto standing there, staring right at her.

"I won" she hears him say and he vanishes, and she was done. In a short second, Naruto re-appears at her side, his leg pulled back. Before she could move, it hit her.

"Light Base" he says and he kicks wide, hitting her in the chest. She gets knocked back and hits the ground hard. The front of her cloths is burnt and her mask fell off. She feels the burn in her chest, but she expected worse. She sees him walk over to her, the flames on his legs gone, sits next to her, and looks at her.

"Don't worry, I won't kill you" he says to her, which confuses her

"And don't says that you killed Sasuke, I know real death from fake death" he says and he looks at the burns on her chest

"And I guess you are a girl…" he says, seeing the burnt chest bindings. He takes his jacket off and covers her chest with it.

"Why didn't you kill me?" she asks and he grins at her

"I can't kill you, you're to cute to die" he says as stands up, and Haku starts blushing a little

"Now we need to stop Kakashi and Zabuza-san from killing each other" he says as picks her up and jumps to where they were fighting

_"He __thinks I'm __cute" _Haku thinks, blushing heavier

---At fight---

Zabuza was trapped by Kakashi's Dog summons. Kakashi was charging up for his attack, and was about to unleash it…..until.

"KAKASHI, HOLD UP!" Naruto yells as he lands in-between Kakashi and Zabuza. He sets Haku down and turns towards Kakashi

"Naruto, Move!" Kakashi yells

"You don't need to fight anymore; Zabuza doesn't need to kill Tazuna now" he says

"Why not brat?" asks Zabuza, for some odd reason

"Because you've been betrayed Zabuza-san" he says and points to the end of the bridge. Zabuza turns his head and sees a small army of thugs coming there way.

"Son of a bitch" Zabuza says

* * *

Cliffy

Don't know if I should continue

Review me what you think, but no flames!


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Naruto

* * *

"Son of a bitch" Zabuza says as he sees the small army of thugs. They were being led by Gato, whose arm was in a cast and sling.

"Damn, the worst timing" Kakashi says as he dismisses his summons. Zabuza turns to look at the army

"Ya, no shit" he says as he tries to move his arms, he couldn't. Zabuza dropped his sword in front of him, making the ground break and crack.

"No way for you three to fight, I guess I'll fight them" Says Naruto as he walks to intercept the army, but is stopped by Kakashi.

"Naruto, you don't stand a chance right now, well retreat for now and rest" Kakashi says, covering his Sharingan eye.

"They won't give the chance to rest if we all retreat Kakashi, we all know this" Naruto says as smoke starts to come off his legs. In a quick spark, his legs go up in flames.

"You guys rest, I'll stop them" He says as he jumps away, covering the entire distance.

"That kids a brave one…or a crazy one" Says Zabuza as he sits next to Haku

"Maybe both.." Says Kakashi, kneeling and panting

------With Naruto---------

"I want you all to kill them!" Gato yells to his army, which cheers in approval.

"NOW, AT.." he was about to give the order, until Naruto landed in front of them. Gato just looked at the kid.

"They sent a kid to stop my army?" he asks himself, and he turns around and looks at his army.

"They think a midget kid can stop my army!" he yells to his army and they cheered, preparing to kill him.

"THEY THINK THAT ONE KID CAN KI…" he never finished. In one motion, Naruto did a roundhouse kick at Gato's head and crushed/burned his skull. The half of Gato's face that took the kick was severally burned and on the opposite side of his head, you could see broken bone pocking out of his face. The army of thugs looked at the kid, who was glaring right at him.

"You got five seconds to leave before I kill you all" Naruto says, the flames on his legs flaring up as he stares the thugs down with eyes that held no motion.

"Five" he takes a step forward and the thugs flinch.

"Four" Naruto crouches slightly

"Three" the thugs start to move back, some sweating slightly

"Two" Naruto says and the flames start to circle around his body.

"RUN FOR IT!" one of the thugs in the front yells as moves back.

"One……" he says as the circle of flames circling his body all collect around his right leg. He brings his right leg up, ready to do a front kick. The thugs start to run, but only some would get away.

"Flame Base!" Naruto yells and kicks forward. The collection of fire on Naruto's leg shoots off like a bullet, growing in size as it flew at the thugs. The thugs were running, trying to out-run it, trying to avoid it but they weren't going to make it. When the ball had grown to the size of a building, and followed the thugs into the forest around them. In less that a few seconds an explosion was seen from the sky that could have made Deidara proud. The fire could be seen from the ground too, but as soon as the fire was seen, it imploded on itself.

----Where the fireball hit----

The trees and landscape was gone, all burned away. Small fires were seen on the ground, being fueled by some…..interesting objects. The small fires were being fueled by the burnt and chard bodies of Gato's personal army. If any were alive, then they were very lucky….too bad there weren't any survivors.

-----With Naruto-----

"Damn, didn't think it was that strong" he says as the flames on his legs died down. Naruto turns around and walks back towards the group, shaking slightly.

_"I over did it" _he thinks to himself as he tires to make himself stop shaking. He, also, tries to not think about the burning feeling through out his body.

"Bye-Bye, Jutsu…" he says to himself. When he meets up with them, he sees Kakashi and Zabuza looking at him. He sees Sakura tending to, a now conscious, Sasuke's wounds, even thou he was saying he was fine, while Haku looked to be asleep.

"They're gone now, along with Ga…….to" Naruto says as he collapses from exhaustion.

----Time Skip----Several Hours Later---------

"Owwwww, my head….Huh?" Naruto says as he sits up, finding himself in a bed. He looks around and sees Sasuke and Sakura asleep across the room. Zabuza was sitting up in the corner, his arms wrapped up in bandages and in slings. He tries to find Kakashi and Haku, but doesn't see them.

"There down stairs" says Zabuza, moving his head to look at him

"I understand Kakashi, but what about Haku-ch.." he says, stopping himself from saying "Chan". Zabuza just chuckles a little.

"Don't worry, Haku told me what you said" He says and Naruto blushes a little.

"I uhhhhh.." he tries to make a reason for why he said it

"You like her, don't you?" Zabuza asks, thou he already knows the answer.

"Ya, even when she said she was a he" he says, grinning sheepishly and rubs the back of his head. He winces slightly when he moves his arm, but tries not to show it.

"I don't care if you like her, but there's something you should know about her, it's why she says she's a boy" Zabuza says, and Naruto becomes serious quickly

"The reason she says she's a boy is because she wants people to take her seriously, sense most ninja don't take Kunoichi as a serious threat………and that she doesn't want creepy men to try to pick her up all the time" he says, Naruto couldn't help to laugh at the last part. Somewhere, a man that looks like a snake sneezes'. (coughOrochimarucouch)

"Ya, with ninja like Sakura walking around with headbands, I can see why" he says, and Zabuza laughs a little.

"So you know if you want to start a relationship with her, people will think you're gay" He says, and Naruto deadpans, but quickly recovers.

"I can deal with it…" he says, which surprises Zabuza, but he catches him mumbling.

"What was that about a Pink Haired man-like girl..?" he asks, and Naruto tries to hold back his laughter

"I can say I had a crush Sakura because she looked like a guy" he says before he falls on his side, trying not to laugh.

"That's cruel…But very funny" Zabuza says as he chuckles. Naruto was able to hold his laughter back and sat up again.

"But seriously, I don't care if they think I'm gay with Haku….I like her a lot" He says and then feels hug him from behind. He turns his head and sees Haku hugging him.

"I was right, you don't like her…" says Zabuza, and before Naruto says anything he finishes

"..You're in love with her"

* * *

Review or I'll get you 


	3. Adoption

I can't do it, I can't. I've spent months trying to think up a next chapter but I can't get anything. So I'm sad to say that I'm done writing for this story. So please someone adopt it. This is the most seen and story I have, so it must be going somewhere, I just can't see where. Anyone can adopt it, just send an email.

From The Hatter


End file.
